


Tim Doesn't Alway Get his Way... But When He Does...

by murderdetective



Series: kind of married verse [2]
Category: Homicide: Life on the Street
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-08
Updated: 2012-03-08
Packaged: 2017-11-01 15:38:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/358479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murderdetective/pseuds/murderdetective
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Early morning sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tim Doesn't Alway Get his Way... But When He Does...

\--

In the still dark room, Tim stretched in half-wakefulness. He was slightly smothered under Frank’s heavier form. Tim smiled as Frank exhaled noisily, hugged Tim tightly, and buried his face into the juncture of Tim’s neck and shoulder. Tim knew it was too early, however, some portions of his anatomy were definitely interested in the position and heady scent.

“Frank…,” Tim whispered, jiggling his shoulder, partially dislodging Frank from his resting place.

Frank grumbled and burrowed back into him.

Tim huffed quietly. Frank wanted to play hard to get. Tim could play hardball. Tim’s hand trailed its way up and down Frank’s dark back gently.

Frank huffed a sigh and threw a leg over both of Tim’s.

“Frank… wake up.”

Frank pressed a sloppy kiss against Tim’s neck and grunted, “Go back to sleep.”

Tim smiled in the dark. “Since you are awake, why don’t we solve my problem.”

“Sleep. You take too long.”

Tim’s face morphed into a completely smug look. “Am I too much for you?”

“Tired,” Frank grumbled, nipping at Tim’s throat.

“You also seem to have my issue,” Tim said, pinching a bit of Frank’s flesh.

Frank pulled back and glared at Tim, “You are a pain in my ass, Bayliss.”

“I sure hope to be soon.” Tim’s grin widened even more before he placed a placating kiss on Frank’s lips. Tim smiled against Frank’s mouth as he grumbled into the kiss. “I love you.”

Frank smiled against him as well. “Let’s get this show on the road…”

Tim laughed while he tugged Frank more fully onto himself. They both groaned as their pricks rubbed against each other. Frank reached between them to wrap his hand around them.

Tim moaned as Frank stroked up and down over their cocks. Tim ran his hand up Frank’s back again and wrapped it around his neck to pull his mouth down against his own. Tim filthily fucked into Frank’s mouth with his tongue and swallowed Frank’s loud moans.

Frank pulled back. “I don’t think we’re getting to you being a pain in my ass.”

Tim laughed loudly. “There is always next time.” Tim yanked Frank back down to claim his lush mouth.

They breathed loudly in the heady scent of sex as they neared their climaxes.

Tim whimpered out “Frank” before he striped their stomachs with come. Frank continued to stroke until he followed Tim to completion.

Tim grunted softly when Frank slumped down on top of him. The soft, snuffling sounds coming from Frank slowly evened out to sleep.

“Frank, we need to clean up,” Tim muttered.

“Later.”

“We’ll be stuck together later. It’s like superglue,” Tim said, dropping a kiss on to Frank’s head.

“Like being stuck. Sleep,” Frank mumbled against Tim’s shoulder.

“Fine.”

“Love you,” Tim said softly.

Frank grumbled his agreement.

-end


End file.
